


Setting the Precedent

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting into mischief on Gallifrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Precedent

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 94

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Koschei asks again.

"Of course I am." Theta leads the way up the stairs. He presses his hand against the panel, and the gong sounds.

Someone must have been right inside, though, because the door opens before they have a chance to retreat. Theta looks up -- and up -- and sees an imposingly familiar face.

It's Rassilon. _Rassilon himself._

He hears Koschei's sharp intake of breath, and looks over to see that his friend is frozen in fear.

He does the only thing he can think of; grabs Koschei by the wrist.

"Run!"


End file.
